


SoulMates

by Marilyn_Manson



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: AU Shadowhunters, Adventure & Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_Manson/pseuds/Marilyn_Manson
Summary: What if Clementine was half Angel and half human?What if the Apocalypse was caused by something bigger?What if my brain won't let me sleep at night?An AU where Clem is a Shadowhunter set in the same timeline as the game right after Richmond and the sequence of events are similar to in game. Only this time the fate of the world lies in her hands.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys will enjoy this as much as I do.

Clementine was tired of everything. Tired, does not even begin to describe it. She was beyond tired. Beyond exhausted. There was no words to describe how she felt right now. Death after death. Pain and sorrow. Grief. She had felt them all. Suffering. Seen it. Felt it. Everyday of her life since she was eight. She had to kill the one she held most dear. Had to go on alone. Had to learn how to survive on her own since she was 9. 

Truly, she was tired of it all. 

She's 16 now. Almost half of her life she has lived a life she'd never ever imagined she'd be in. A world she'd never thought she would see. There was nothing else in the world that could get any worse than this. Or so she thought. She had crossed paths with Javi who had discovered she was no ordinary human being. 

She is, as Javi called her, a Nephillim. A Shadowhunter. She had refused it. Denied it. What a ridiculous theory, she had told Javi. She was only 14 then. Having her first period. Right there in that ward she had told Javi she was bleeding clueless of why she was. Javi had told her it was normal for girls to have that. He also gave her some menstrual pads or tampons to use. Until something weird happened, she had fainted. Dreamt of a light shining so bright above her.

When she awoke on the hospital bed, she saw Javi sat right next to her, mouth agape. On her left forearm, was a Rune. Too black to be a tattoo. Or any pen that Javi might have planned to draw on her. In her palm she didn't remember gripping a strange looking blade with all kinds of "designs" on them. One she had never seen before. Only one of the design appealed to her. She had seen it before, on her mother's forearm. She had asked her mother what it was, only to be told that there would come a time where she'd understand what it was. 

A name kept resounding in her head. 

"Raziel.. " she whispered to the blade. It glowed a beautiful halo. The blade was the length and width of her calf then. It was sharp. So sharp it could cut a dozen walkers with a swing, Clem imagined. She looked over to Javi who still looked dumbfounded at what he'd seen. 

Hesitantly, he pulled the sleeve of his shirt to reveal his own Rune on his left forearm. Dark as the night. He drew out his own blade, slightly longer and bigger than Clem's. How had she not noticed it before? His patterns were simpler less complicated as compared to Clem's. 

"What am I? What are you?" Clem breathed, she hadn't realized she'd been breathing so hard. 

"We are Shadowhunters Clem" Javi swallowed, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his right hand. He could hardly breathe himself at the sudden revelation.

************

That was the day that had changed her life. Not like it was changed enough already with the Zombie Apocalypse at hand. She had held off the search for AJ to stay in Richmond and learned the ways of the Shadowhunters. She too discovered that Jesus was one of them and David had been too but he denied it so hard that Javi felt sorry for his brother. 

Jesus stayed too and taught her the different names of the Angels and how to use the "Seraph blade" she held. So her blade was given to her personally through her dream from the Angel Raziel himself therefore its name shall only be Raziel and Clem is only allowed to call upon him. Jesus explained that bigger things were happening aside from this Apocalypse. The sole purpose of a Shadowhunter was too kill all Demons that walked the Earth and send them back to their rightful place in Hell. 

Clem was having a headache through it all. Demons? Angels? What? She had seen a Demon which Jesus had trained her to fight. The Demons were feeding off the souls of the dead and had gotten stronger, Jesus explained. They manipulated the Walkers, used and controlled them to destroy every single human being. 

"You are the only one that can reverse Death. The Walkers, their souls are held hostage in the stomach of these Demons. I have tried on my own to reverse it but I can't. My name may be Jesus but I'm not actually the son of God" he had laughed. 

"The fate of the world lies in your hands, Clem" he smiled to her. 

How did her world get even more complicated? She was stuck in the middle between wanting to throw this newly found life and continuing on her life surviving as a Mortal. 

"Bigger things are happening out there. Things you have yet to know and understand. What you have been through is nothing compared to what is happening out there. Me and a whole bunch of Shadowhunters are fighting day in and day out trying to balance the fate of these Mortals. I have instructed Javi to use this place as a base for all of us. I will send him more Shadowhunters to guard this place." Jesus explained further. 

Clementine let out a huge sigh. She was tired. Oh, so tired she wanted all this to end. She held the blade given to her, held it so tight she threatened it to break. What Jesus told her replaying in her head. 

"The fate of the world lies in your hands" it echoed in her head a thousand times. 

She stood at the gate of Richmond. She and Javi bidding farewell to Jesus. He had promised to return soon with a group of other Shadowhunters. Javi had nodded and was already planning to secure the place as much as he could. Jesus had called for more supplies from their world and it will be reaching soon to help aid in this War. 

*************

She was supposed to return to Richmond after she had rescued AJ. They were hungry and had stopped by an old train station in search of food but were ambushed by a herd of Walkers led by a Demon. 

"I will feast upon your flesh, Chosen One" it laughed maniacally sending Clementine shivers down her spine. AJ, now 5, started crying uncontrollably. She was at a loss at what to do. She was in the beginning a girl who was trying to survive through this shit Apocalypse and now she held more shits on top of it. 

They had actually managed to get a bag full of food that she carried on one arm. The herd lay before them led by the Demon. It was huge and hideous. Four legged it looked more of a hound except that this had much more fur too big claws and sharper longer teeth. It bared open its mouth revealing more of its teeth and a long tongue. 

It certainly looked something out of a nightmare. Or Hell. 

AJ continued crying by her side, each of his cries ringing louder and louder in her ears. She stood there rooted to the spot, tightening her grip on her one and only blade. 

"Help me, Raziel.. " she prayed. 

Instantly, the blade glowed a beautiful halo brighter this time. She felt a surge of power course through her veins, burning her body. Her eyes glowed a bright golden, her legs felt like feathers she thought she could fly with them. A pair of golden wings glowed on her back. She felt so strong. So powerful. So whole. She felt so different than she had the first time she called on upon him. Was this her fate? Her destiny? If it is, she accepts it. Her heart rate steadied, she breathed evenly in and out, never letting go of the blade that was now covered in halo. She smirked. She loved the feeling. She loved every moment of this. 

"Get on my back, AJ" She called. The 5 year old had stopped crying looking at her with confused eyes. Questions after questions filled his mind, Clem can tell. Without hesitation, the boy jumped on her back. 

"What is that, Clem?" He stuttered. 

"I'll protect you, don't worry" was all she answered. He tightened the grip he had on her shoulders. 

The Demon roared. She leapt towards it flying past the whole herd of Walkers, blade in hand. 

"Not today, fucker" she said, before stabbing it head on. 

**************

That was all she remembered before waking up on this bed. She was not back at Richmond which is bad. She could have sworn she saw Jesus save her. Or Javi. Or was it just a dream? 

Her body felt heavy now.

Aches and pains. Same shit. Different day. 

Why did she have to carry this all on her own? Why was she the Chosen One? How did she get dragged into all this bullshit? Like Walkers wasn't a problem enough already. 

The sun shone brightly in the room she did not recognise. She forced herself to get up, immediately regretting it. The room started spinning but she forced herself to still. The Rune on her left arm burned, turning to look at it she saw that it was glowing. Not just that she also took note that she was chained to the bed by her legs. 

Where the hell am I?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clem meets Vi. Vi meets Clem. But where's Aj?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically how Clem and Vi met.

She was so caught up in her own head that she didn't notice AJ was not in the same room with her. She kept yanking her legs out of the chains in vain. Out of sheer frustration she screamed.

_**BREAK** _

The chains snapped apart freeing her ankles. She came to realize that there are more shits she can do as a Shadowhunter and was beginning to love each and every one of her trait. Except the part where the world lies heavily on her shoulders. She wanted to run out the room in search of AJ but when she reached the right pocket for her Seraph blade it wasn't there.

 _Figures_.

She stood at the foot of her bed listening to the sounds of footsteps creaking the wood boards. They sounded faint, like the person was too small and thin to be walking too light. It couldn't be a child's footsteps but it didn't sound like an adult's either. She took a deep breath stuck between wanting to defend herself from the people here or let them have their way with her. Years of experience told her better but in the end she trusted her own guts that it was indeed a child behind that door.

The door creaked open revealing a young brown skinned boy looked to be taller than AJ. He held in hand a glass of water and looked shocked to see her out of bed.

"Uh.. hey?"

Not sure what she would expect but running out of the room was definitely not what she expected. He straight dropped the glass of water he had been holding and shot off.

Seconds later, another boy turned up at her door. Older than the last boy and white. Clem folded her arms and let out a long sigh she didn't know she'd been holding. The boy had a funny haircut it made her want to laugh but brushed it off knowing well not to offend whatever it is that they have here. He was blonde and considerably tall, taller than Gabe she might add so he definitely must be older than him. He looked to be at least 18 or 19. He was unarmed, Clem was grateful. Which means that these people were not much of a threat. If they had been she would have been held at gunpoint by now.

"Are you going to run off too?" Clem said, as sarcastic as she wanted.

"No. I'm Marlon" he answered and smiled warmly at her.

She dropped the hostility. "I'm Clementine"

"I'm sorry for what Tenn did. He was supposed to hand you a glass of water. He has been the one taking care of you" Marlon explained.

"Where's AJ?" She asked, wanting to skip the formalities.

Marlon shrugged and walked off motioning her to come with which she did. She walked out with him out in a corridor and out into the open. She was greeted by sounds of laughter and chatter which was welcoming. She took a good look of the yard before her.

It's a.. school?

How would she know because she'd never had the chance to be in one.

"Welcome to Ericson's Boarding School for Troubled Youths" Marlon said. "It's rare to see someone our age out there. You must hold on pretty well for yourselves"

That made Clementine shoot him her best death glare.

_ Hold on pretty well? _

"You don't know half the things I've seen and been through" she hissed. "We've been on the road since forever"

"Well.. uh we hold out pretty well ourselves too. Considering there are no adults around" he stammered.

That made Clem drop her glare.

"No adults at all?" She rectified.

"Yeah.. I'm pretty much the one in charge here" he announced proudly.

"We are glad to have you, Clem. The stash of food that you had on you should feed us for a couple of weeks." He continued, smiling proudly.

_Wait, since when did she mention that she was going to stay?_

"We've got good walls. Good defences. Good location too. No one ever comes around here anymore" He continued on.

She was about to argue when she saw the boy Tenn ran past her calling for someone that was resting on top of a wall. The girl got up when the boy called her name. Clementine looked at up the girl and thought that maybe she would pass out.

She stared at her longingly ignoring the fact that the Rune on her left forearm stung her skin. Whatever her name is, she was beautiful. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked down at Clementine. Her eyes were a dark gray underneath the shade of the tree and her was short, straight and very much blonde. She was thin, thinner than most girls she's met. Her cheeks indicated that she hasn't been eating all too well. A smile flashed from her lips and Clementine thanked the heavens that she had not been stupid enough to fall for someone like Gabe. This girl sitting atop that wall above her was immensely attractive. Clementine didn't even know her name but she could her heart race faster than a bullet. The girl, too, had her eyes fixated on Clementine. She couldn't explain but it felt like they were soulmates once lost and now reunited in a different timeline in different bodies.

"Walkers! Ahead!" A warning call dropped her back down from her clouded head.

"I've got to take care of this" Marlon said. "Knowing Willy it's probably only two grandma walkers"

He proceeded to ran off. Forgetting all about her intention to find a certain little boy she went over to her waiting soulmate.

"Hey Violet!" She turned around to find another girl shouting her soulmate's name and running towards her ignoring Clementine.

She was tall, taller than Clem and she had shorter hair than Clem. Her haircut looked similar to how Javi had cut for Clem her hair back in Richmond. Unlike the blondes, her hair was almost a dark red.

_Violet. Beautiful._

She continued her walk towards them thinking of only wanting to say hey to the breathtaking _Violet_.

"Hey Minnie, what's up?" Her voice drove Clementine insane. It was velvety, dreamy and hoarse with sleep.

"Come on down, babe! Sophie's got something to show you!" The red haired girl shouted.

"Yeah I'll be right down" Violet answered, seemingly uninterested as _Minnie_ ran off hurriedly.

Not letting that faze her she stood at the wall where Violet was. As Vi was scaling the wall down, her foot slipped almost falling down the height of the wall if it wasn't for Clementine. Catching Violet midair in her arms almost sounded like something out of a movie.

"Thanks.." if it was possible to melt, Clem would have done so right there. Here she was holding a person that she barely knew but could not take her eyes off in her arms. Attracted to her beyond what Clem thought was imaginable. She knew what love was and what it was like to lose it and all but she never knew _this_.

She had barely even know Violet yet she was head over heels for her. When she was in Richmond she had thought she had feelings for Gabe, but this was so different. Everything physical about Violet drove her crazy. Her eyes, her thin lips, her small nose, her lean cheeks, her sharp jawline and her hair that was put to the side. Violet, still in her arms was looking straight at Clem, her arms wrapped around Clem's neck and her feet dangling off Clem's arms. _Bridal style._

Realising this, Clem put her back on the ground.

"No problem" Clem breathed. Her heart was thumping so hard against the walls of her chest it threatened to break free.

"I'm Violet" She introduced herself to Clementine.

"Clementine"  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a lot planned for this story. Romance. Jealousy. Adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the love and suffering begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all of your kudos and comments. I know this story might move a tad slow but i just needed to get the feels of Violetine into the pic just like how i slowly fell into the Violetine hole and now i see no way out.

Violet, the 19 year old, couldn't stop blushing from her encounter with Clementine. To be held by her bridal style made her heart pound against the walls of her chest. She had known how perfect she looked when she had carried her from the site of the explosion. Violet had carried Clem in her arms, the 17 year old, bloodied and wounded, her slow breathing the only indication that she was still alive. Alive and motionless in her arms. Marlon hadn't want to carry her, saying that she was a girl and it was best Vi did it. Plus, it was only them that had rushed forward first at the sound of the explosion and smoke.

She made her way down the empty corridors to Minnie's room. Clem had stayed and rested in a room next to Vi's whilst Minnie's room had been further down the corridor on the first floor, Vi's on the second. It made her heart throb like crazy knowing that Clem was much of an easier reach than Minnie would be. They have been dating.. for almost all the time the Apocalypse had happened but the only thing Minnie had confessed to her was that she was lonely and wanted a girlfriend. Violet felt like she hadn't been genuine in her feelings for her but Violet at the point of time was crazy in love with Minnie. She was taller than Violet which made Vi the small spoon. Minnie was also not one to openly show her affections for Violet, if she had any at all for her.

Violet would put it simply that what she had with Minnie was tough love. She couldn't tell Minnie anything at all that she felt and Minnie was only there in her own convenience for example for like when she is lonely she would search for Violet if she wasn't, she wouldn't even interact with Violet and that made her even more lonely and doubt whether she had made the right decision to be with Minnie.

She stood at Minnie's door, took a deep breath and turned the knob revealing only Minnie in the room standing crossed arms staring daggers at Violet.

"I saw what she did with you!" Minnie screamed flailing her arms up before Violet could even step into the room and closed the door behind them.

"Who did what with me?" Violet shook, scared to death at the glare Minnie was giving her.

"She caught you! She looked at you with those googoo eyes you used to look at with me!" Minnie was screaming at the top of her lungs now.

_Was she? Jealous? Jealous of Clementine? Jealous of Vi's encounter with Clementine?!_

"Minnie.. I have no idea what you're talking about" Violet can't help but deny. It was an immediate defence mechanism she had up from being with Minnie for so long.

Minnie.. was abusive. Emotionally. Sometimes physically. She loved to vent her anger on Violet and Violet being blinded by love let Minnie get her ways with her.

"You! Cheat!" Minnie took big steps now towering over Violet pointing a finger at Violet.

She was so close Violet could feel her hot breaths of anger down her face. Violet was close to tears; _where was Sophie?_

Minnie raised her arm up.. in an attempt to swing across Violet's face but she reacted quickly and avoided it.

"What the **_fuck_** is wrong with you, Minnie?!" It was Violet's turn to fight back.

"I saw it! I saw how you looked at Clementine!" Minnie screamed again.

"That does not give you any right to hurt me!" Violet retaliated. For once, she was tired of shutting up and having Minnie do all that she wanted to. Punched. Kicked. Slapped. Verbally abused. All of it. She was tired of it all.

" ** _Fuck. You._** " Minnie cussed under her breath.

Just then the door slammed open knocking Minnie of balance since she was standing right behind it.

"What's going on here?" Sophie entered, looking worried when she saw Violet crouching on the floor in front of Minnie from when she avoided her attempt at slapping her.

"Nothing. Violet.. being difficult." Was all Minnie answered. "Fuck off Vi. I don't want anything to do with you anymore." She finished off.

Violet gladly stood up and putting her head down not saying another shit to Minnie, she walked out the door and never looked back.

*************

Clem was grateful that she had been reunited with AJ. She had searched for him herself when Marlon had left to go defend their home from walkers. AJ had been with a boy named Louis. Brown skinned boy with funny dreadlocks and an annoying personality. She has never met someone quite as cheerful as him in this time of Apocalypse. AJ had run off to play with the boy named Tennesee, Tenn for short, Lou mentioned.

Louis had asked Clem to stay as he continued to play the piano and made a song just for her. AJ enjoyed it but Clem clearly didn't appreciated it. It was so clear that he was hitting on her and if her eyes could roll into the back of her head it would have. _Why does every boy around her age thinks its okay to hit on her?_ Gabe was the first one and she had been so uninterested in him because he was so much of a pussy to the point where he couldn't even defend himself.

Not that Clem thought she hated Lou, not at all. She appreciated the music and laughter he brought in these dark times because it is very rare to find someone as positive as Lou around. She just didn't like the fact that he was clearly hitting on her. Since AJ had wanted to go play with Tenn and Clem hadn't much else to do since Marlon was off busy somewhere, she wanted to rest. Her head was pounding so hard she thought she might faint and all she wanted to do was rest till the sun went down abit.

The Rune on her left forearm hadn't eased up her pain either. It will sting her every now and then and it only added to the physical pain she was feeling. She had lost track of where her room was and not being able to continue walking because her head felt like it weighed a ton, she slumped herself against the wall and sat down hoping that a bit of rest will help her. She hadn't known when but her eyes fluttered shut to the image of a very teary eyed Violet.

*************

Violet had stomped out of Minnie's room, tears running down her cheeks from all the pent up anger and pain she felt towards Minnie. She hated it. Hated the twisting feeling she had in her guts because no matter how hard they fought, they always found their way back together and Violet hated it. She wished that she could escape from here, escape from Minnie's grasp.

Stomping down the corridor, she was met with a very formidable sight. There, slumped against the wall on the floor was Clementine. Her breathing, from the distance Violet was standing seemed hard and heavy. Her eyes were weary and she looked almost unconscious. Forgetting all that had happened, Violet immediately rushed to her, not bothering to wipe off her tears. Clem looked up at her before finally shutting her eyes closed.

"Clem!" She called crouching down in front of her. "Shit! Ruby!"

She swung Clem's left arm around her shoulders and helped her up letting Clem lean onto her.

_Shit. Her room is on the second floor._

Not wasting anytime she decided that it was best to carry the girl on her back instead. She held both Clem's arms as she lifted the lightweight girl up until her body was on her back and her arms hanging in front of Violet. She tucked both her arms underneath Clem's legs to hold her tight before running down the corridor where the stairs to the second floor was. Clem's breathing had slowed considerably and on the way up the stairs, Violet could not feel the hot breaths of the girl on her neck.

" ** _RUBY_** " She called as loudly as she could when finally she reached Clem's room next to hers. She kicked the room door open, running to the bed and gently lowering Clem down onto it. Clem's eyes were tightly shut and she was breathing through her mouth. She don't know why, she can't explain it, it has just been a couple of hours yet her heart broke when she saw Clem like _this_. A sudden urge to protect her rushed through Violet.

It was too early to say but she thought that for once, Minnie had been right.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chap as much as I did because Clem is badass all the time even when she is wounded so i wanted to see a side of her where she is seriously injured and Vi is there for her.
> 
> Also, Minnie is bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Shadowhunters have marks called Runes on their skin. If you guys are curious to find out more on them you guys should read the mortal instruments series by Cassandra Clare. It's a nice book I promise you.


End file.
